


Intuition

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: A Tale of Two Cities [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Anna has a feeling about Elsa's friend.
Relationships: Elsa/Alarik
Series: A Tale of Two Cities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @fericita-s for beta reading! For @couragedontdesertme for our fic swap. Thank you @patricia-von-arundel for creating the character Alarik.

“I hate that we don’t get to see one another as often,” Anna said through a mouthful of burrito. Elsa smiled and shook her head, digging her spoon into the bowl of rice and vegetables she had purchased for lunch. Squirrels frolicked around their bench and sparrows darted at their feet, waiting for crumbs to fall. 

“Anna, we still have dinner with Mom and Dad once a week.” Elsa reminded her gently. “And have lunch or coffee at least once a week.”

“Yeah, but we used to have it, like, three times a week.”

“You’re married now. Kristoff deserves some of your time.”

“Fine.” Anna sighed dramatically and tossed a piece of burrito to the birds. “I guess I do enjoy his company.” Elsa grinned and took a bite of her food. Anna tossed the balled-up aluminum wrapper into a brown paper bag, stretched her arms along the back of the bench and yawned. The breeze stirred dandelion wisps along the brick walkways.

“I love this time of the year,” she sighed.

“You used to hate finals week.”

“The week after finals week, I mean. Once all the students are gone and things get quiet. It used to feel like we had the whole campus to ourselves, remember? When Mom and Dad would let us slide on the big button sculpture or climb over the walls?”

“I remember.” Elsa smiled. “We always had so much fun.”

“And then when we were older it was the best place to flirt with the college men.“

“That was your high school pastime, not mine.”

Anna laughed. “Fair enough. It used to drive Dad nuts.” 

“Can you blame him?”

“Sure I can!” Anna nudged her arm. “I was young! I was supposed to have some fun.”

“And the frat parties?”

“Well, Dad didn’t know about those, did he?”

“I don’t know. I always wondered that year he failed half his freshman seminar if he found out you went to the Kappa Beta-“

“Elsa?” The voice came from behind Anna.

Before she could turn, she saw her sister’s gaze drift behind her and then her face light up.

“Alarik!” Anna rarely heard that tone in her sister’s voice. She paused, then turned. There was a weedy young man with curly hair in a ratty looking t-shirt and cargo shorts. He was grinning broadly, much in the same way that Kristoff looked at her whenever they saw one another after more than a few hours apart.

“I thought that I heard your voice. What are you doing on campus?”

“I’m having lunch with my sister.” Elsa laughed and gestured to her. The young man – Alarik – blinked in confusion and then looked at Anna. He started a bit.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. You must be Anna!” He stuck out his hand and she shook it, eyeing him.

“I _am_ Anna. How did you know that?” She looked over at her sister, who was still smiling up at him.

“Elsa talks about you all the time.” He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “She was telling me how you just celebrated your first anniversary a few weeks ago. How was Hershey Park?”

Now it was Anna’s turn to blink. “Hershey Park was wonderful. Chocolate and roller coasters, what’s not to love? Alarik, would you like to join us?”

“I wish I could, thank you, but unfortunately I’m on my way to the lab.”

“Alarik works on the same floor as Mom,” Elsa said. “It’s a small world.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. That you’re on the way to work, I mean, not that you work by Mom,” Anna said, mentally filing a note to ask her mother everything she knew about this Alarik guy. “Maybe you can join us next week!”

“Are you sure?” Alarik asked, looking at Elsa. Elsa smiled and shrugged.

“As long as it’s alright with Anna.”

“It’s totally fine with me!”

“Thank you.” He smiled. “I’ll take you up on it, then.”

“No worries. Any . . . friend of Elsa’s is a friend of mine!”

He laughed, then stopped and leaned forward. He reached out and gently removed a dogwood petal from Elsa’s shoulder. “Don’t want to go back to work with that. Well, I’ll see you later!”

They waved as he walked off.

Anna swung her body toward her sister, her traitorous sister, who was sitting there just eating her rice and vegetables like nothing had happened. Elsa noticed her and raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“What? What?! Who was that?”

“That was Alarik.”

“Does Dad know about him?”

“Anna, why would I tell Dad about him?” Elsa looked confused. “We aren’t dating or anything.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one thing, I’m not looking for a relationship. Besides, he hasn’t asked me out or given any indication he’s interested. We’re just friends.”

“Just friends?”

“Yes.”

“Hmph.” Anna leaned back against the bench. “You know, Mom and Dad were ‘just friends’ before they got drunk and spent the night-“

“Anna!”


End file.
